Sakura ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ!
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Post-guerra. Renacido el Equipo Siete, y recobrada su amistad, Sakura decide presentar a la persona con la que ha estado saliendo en secreto hace unos meses. Pero es alguien que sus compañeros nunca se hubieran imaginado. / —Tenemos que hacer cuanto nos sea posible para que desista de esto, y Sasuke: tú deberás dar tu mayor esfuerzo si quieres recuperarla.
1. Un secreto revelado

**N/A: Ya sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, es sólo que no me viene la inspiración y además la idea me brilló y no pude no-escribirla. Y más aún, no me dio la fuerza de voluntad para no-publicarla :D . No será de mucha extensión, dado que tengo otros proyectos que finalizar, simplemente les presento una idea loca que se me ocurrió y espero que les divierta xD. Capítulos cortos, precisamente para no descuidar mi historia principal. **

DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (con algunas excepciones). Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Capítulo uno.- Un secreto revelado**

—¿Sabes, teme? Deberías tratarme mejor. Recuerda que fui yo quien convenció a Tsunade-bachan para que te permitiera quedarte en Konoha y ser jounnin…

—¿Sabes, usuratonkachi?— imitó cierto pelinegro. —Si tú no hablaras tantas estupideces seguidas, no habría necesidad mía de golpearte.

—Sí. Ciertamente, extrañaba estas épocas…— pronunció un sonriente Kakashi, observando desde el árbol en que estaba apoyado cómo sus dos –ahora reintegrados- alumnos discutían. El Icha Icha seguía allí, sólo que anhelaba tanto aquellas costumbres que tuvo que levantar la vista para comprobar que seguían siendo entretenidas.

—No es que yo hable estupideces, lo que pasa es que como tú te las das de amargado y antisocial no puedes soportar ningún comentario divertido. Morirás viejo y solo-dattebayo…— replicó con un mohín Naruto, al tiempo que su "amigo" chasqueaba la lengua y procedía a ignorarlo.

Bueno, no era como si al regresar a Konoha una vez finalizada la guerra (después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto), Sasuke repentinamente se hubiera vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, sin resentimientos de ninguna índole y de alegre buen corazón.

No, eso era pedirle peras al olmo.

Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, el chico había cambiado, y había dado su mayor esfuerzo (aunque eso significara estúpidas misiones de gennins y constante vigilancia estricta en el plazo de un año) para, si no ganarse la entera confianza de Konoha, ganarse su lugar firme en ella.

Aunque su actitud seguía tan podrida como siempre: serio, indiferente, "amargado" como solía llamarle el rubio… Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke ahora y muy probablemente siempre.

—¿Se puede saber a qué hora se dignará Sakura a venir?— masculló con desdén el Uchiha, mirando el punto en el horizonte por el que ya debería aparecer la susodicha.

—Es cierto, Sakura se está tardando bastante—concedió Kakashi, dándole vuelta a la página para continuar leyendo los legados de Jiraiya.

—¡No tienes derecho a quejarte, sinvergüenza!— intervino Naruto, blandiendo un índice acusador hacia su maestro —¡Tú siempre nos tienes esperando como idiotas mínimo una hora!

—Bueno, a mí ya se me conoce. Pero Sakura llegando tarde es de extrañar…

—Hablando del Rey de Roma— dijo Sasuke, mirando fijamente el borrón rosa que se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Casi me vuelvo canoso y todo!

—¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad!—se disculpó la kunoichi, agachando la cabeza reiteradas veces —No quise hacerlos esperar, pero alguien necesitaba mi ayuda y no pude negársela.

—De acuerdo, vamos allá— ordenó Kakashi, y acto seguido, emprendieron camino hacia Suna.

Una misión simple: entregar pergaminos secretos al Katzekage (aprovechando para saludarlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos si era cierto lo del romance de éste con la muchacha Matsuri). No tuvieron contratiempos, salvo unos carroñeros que se encontraron en el camino pero que de tan sólo divisar al Uzumaki salieron corriendo despavoridos, dejando al antiguo Equipo Siete con expresión decepcionada, kunai en mano.

Habían aceptado almorzar allí y después de eso, emprendieron retorno hacia Konoha.

—Bueno, al menos Gaara ya no es tan serio como antes. Hasta se reía, seguro Matsuri lo está cambiando. Antes incluso competía con el teme— se burló Naruto, mirando de soslayo al aludido.

—Cierra la boca, Naruto— ordenó Sasuke, con poca paciencia y sin desviar su mirada del frente.

—Poco a poco van cayendo…— siguió hablando el rubio.

—¿Lo qué?— preguntó relativamente interesado Kakashi.

—Mis amigos solteros-dattebayo…— respondió Naruto con desdén fingido —Shikamaru cayó, Kiba cayó… ¡Incluso el dizque sin emociones Sai está por caer, con un demonio! Pronto no quedará nadie y me abandonarán a mi suerte, olvidándose de la amistad que les brindé, dejándome solo…

—Si estás solo es porque quieres, Naruto. Por ser imbécil y no darte cuenta de que hay alguien que se muere por ti— comentó Sakura, y pronto su espacio personal se vio invadido por un arrodillado –y con cara de cachorro mojado- Naruto, quien entrelazaba sus manos entre sí en una especie de ruego.

—¡Dime quién es, Sakura-chan, por favor! Hace tiempo que me vienes diciendo que "hay alguien que vela por ti", "hay alguien que se muere por ti", "hay alguien, hay alguien…" y nunca me dices quién es. ¡Me da curiosidad, dímelo!

—Olvídalo, Naruto. Si eres demasiado idiota no es mi problema, si no puedes verla por ti mismo pues deberás quitarte lo despistado y abrir los ojos— negó la kunoichi, pasando de su amigo.

—¡Mala, Sakura-chan, mala!— gimoteó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndole el paso a los demás. —Bueno, al menos siempre tendré al teme soltero, porque con ese carácter de mierda no conseguirá novia ni pagando por ella. ¡Ni su sombra lo quiere acompañar a veces! "Restaurar mi clan" ¡Ja, sí claro-dattebayo!

—Usuratonkachi: deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. Si sigues fastidiando te voy a patear tanto que no reconocerán tu rostro…

—Esa persona especial de la que me hablas, Sakura-chan… Por casualidad, ¿no serás tú?— preguntó Naruto, ignorando a su cada vez más iracundo amigo. La pelirrosada lo miró arqueando una ceja, y el sonrió nerviosamente —Bueno, me alegro de que no seas tú, porque después el teme se pone celoso y me pega…

—¿Que no te cansas de joder, Naruto?—siseó Sasuke, mirándolo con un brillo asesino que intimidaría al mismo Raikage.

—No se cansa— opinó Kakashi.

—No es como si te jodiera corriendo…— respondió el rubio con picardía.

Sasuke dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada al escuchar la risa de su compañera de equipo. Había pensado que el comentario de Naruto acerca de él poniéndose celoso por Sakura la iba a incomodar, hacerla enrojecer y posteriormente golpear al causante de imaginario alboroto. Pero no.

—Cada tontería que dices, Naruto… Pero ahora que sacamos el tema a colación: hay… Hay algo que quisiera contarles… —repentinamente, Sakura se puso nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear, acto que no pasó desapercibido por los otros y no dejó de despertarles curiosidad— No, contarles no, pedirles… Sí, hay algo que quisiera pedirles…

—¿Qué es, Sakura-chan?— preguntó Naruto.

—¿Qué deseas, Sakura?— preguntó Kakashi. Sasuke miró atento a la pelirrosada.

—Bueno, e-es sólo que yo quería pedirles… Ah, al grano: estoy saliendo con alguien hace unos meses y ahora quiere conocer a mi Equipo, por lo tanto quería invitarlos mañana por la noche a cenar todos juntos. Yo pago la cena— soltó a bocajarro la kunoichi, cerrando los ojos temerosa de la reacción de los otros porque lo más probable era que pusieran excusas y le rechazaran. Abrió sólo un ojo para espiar un poco a los otros: los tres se veían muy confundidos y sorprendidos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿tú también ya caíste?— preguntó Naruto, haciendo un puchero y ocasionando que Sakura volteara los ojos.

—¿Cómo que hace unos meses? ¿Y recién nos lo cuentas?—preguntó Kakashi, haciéndose al ofendido aunque en una mínima parte lo estaba.

—Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Es sólo que lo teníamos en secreto pero ahora… Ahora ya no nos queremos ocultar más, queremos que nuestros seres queridos lo sepan.

—¿Quién es?— empezó Naruto, fastidioso y curioso —¿Lo conocemos? ¿Lo conoce Sasuke-teme? ¿Es Sasuke-teme? ¿O es Kakashi-sensei y lo tenían ocultado para que no lo metan preso?

—¡DEJA DE DECIR ESA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES, IDIOTA!— la avalancha de preguntas del Uzumaki se vio interrumpida por el puño de Sakura instalándose –con fuerza- en la rubia cabeza —"Kakashi-sensei y yo" ¡habrase visto!— farfulló tratando de calmarse.

—El chico tiene una gran imaginación…— comentó Kakashi, sonriendo nervioso tras su máscara.

—Como sea, ¿van a ir?— preguntó ya tranquila Sakura, retomando el camino hacia su aldea, seguida por los otros.

—Bueno, no podría rechazarte una invitación a ti, Sakura, y también me da curiosidad saber con quién estás saliendo— dijo Kakashi, y la kunoichi le sonrió.

—¿Y tú, Naruto?

—¡Por nada del mundo me lo perdería, Sakura-chan!— respondió el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Además, tengo que hacerle una serie de preguntas y si responde bien, le daré mi permiso.

Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a Sasuke:

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun?

A decir verdad, Sasuke se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos desde que Sakura pronunció "estoy saliendo con alguien". Por eso no era de extrañar la expresión impasible con la que la miró desde que le ella le dirigió la palabra.

—¿Para qué habría yo de ir?— preguntó sin desdén pero tampoco con amabilidad.

—Significaría mucho para mí— respondió la pelirrosada. —Le he hablado mucho de ustedes y en serio quiere conocerlos. Por favor… No tienes que hablarle o contarle cosas de tu vida, ya le dije que no hablas mucho y me dijo que no te incomodaría… Por favor.

Sasuke la escudriñó por unos segundos y luego chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo…— masculló entre dientes y Sakura sonrió radiante.

—¡Gracias, gracias a los tres! Entonces, quedamos así. Vístanse bien y por favor Naruto, POR FAVOR no vayas a comer como si el mundo se fuera a acabar: siempre terminas salpicándonos a todos.

—Trataré, Sakura-chan, trataré…—concedió el rubio, bajo la mirada de reproche de la otra —Oye, tal vez pueda venir a entrenar con nosotros un día de estos. Debe ser un buen shinobi para que te hayas fijado en él…

—De hecho…—Sakura ladeó la cabeza y enrojeció como un tomate —No es- no es ninja.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, aunque Sasuke no fue tan exagerado.

— ¿Cómo que no es ninja?—preguntó Naruto, impactado.

—Ni que fuera la gran cosa… Sólo no es ninja y punto.

— ¿Entonces, la que tendrá los pantalones en su relación serás tú? ¡Pobrecillo!— preguntó burlón Naruto antes de carcajearse mientras imitaba los fuertes golpes que la kunoichi daba, Kakashi rió diminutamente detrás de su máscara e incluso Sasuke sonrió de lado. Sakura los vio como para matarlos y dijo:

—Más les vale no hacer ese tipo de payasadas mañana porque si no le diré a Tsunade-sama que fueron ustedes los que robaron su caja de sake la semana pasada.

Y el resto del camino transcurrió en silencio.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¿Reviews? ¿Intrigué a alguien? :D Tengan lindo día :3. **


	2. ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ!

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (con algunas excepciones). Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos.- ¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!**

—Apúrate, Sasuke-teme… Si llegamos tarde, Sakura-chan nos machacará.

—Sigo sin saber cómo accedí a esto…—masculló el Uchiha, poniéndose una chaqueta azul oscura –con el imprescindible abanico estampado en la espalda- para luego bajar sin muchos ánimos las escaleras de su mansión demasiado grande para una persona sola.

—Pues te refresco la memoria: querías ver contra quién has perdido a Sakura-chan y ver qué tiene que tú no-dattebayo— respondió Naruto risueño.

— ¡Cierra esa jodida boca de una vez por todas!— bramó Sasuke, molesto, y caminando hacia la puerta seguido del otro.

Después de caminar unas cuadras, se encontraron en el camino a Kakashi, metido tras su libro.

—Yo— saludó el mayor, recibiendo como respuesta un ligero movimiento de la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

—Hola, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Enseguida viene, fue a buscar a Sai.

— ¿Él también viene?— preguntó con cierto fastidio Sasuke. Suficiente era para sus nervios soportar al dobe de Naruto, y el ANBU se la pasaba hablando estupideces de libros para comprender las emociones y demás vainas.

—Sakura quería que los conociera a todos…— respondió con simpleza Kakashi y Sasuke bufó.

— ¡Miren, allí viene Sakura-chan!— exclamó Naruto, señalando detrás de donde estaban Kakashi y Sasuke, quienes se dieron vuelta para comprobar aquello —¡Y qué linda que se puso-dattebayo!

Y en efecto, la kunoichi había optado por un vestido holgado lila, algo que no se veía todos los días en ella, y que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Su maquillaje era suave pero hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos jade. Sasuke pensó que tal vez Naruto se estaba quedando corto con su adjetivo.

—¡Ya estamos aquí!— dijo Sakura muy alegre, y los otros tres miraron alrededor de ella y Sai para buscar a su supuesta pareja, pero no había nadie más que ellos.

—Sa-Sakura-chan… —empezó Naruto haciendo una mueca —No me digas que el rarito de Sai es tu novio.

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró con confusión a su compañera.

—No lo soy… ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que no. Para que alguien sea pareja de otra persona, uno de los dos tiene que declararse y el otro aceptar— respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros mientras Sai suspiraba con alivio— Ha tenido un retraso, pero ya está en camino. Entremos.

Acto seguido, Sakura empezó a caminar con elegancia digna de sus zapatos de tacón hacia el restaurante, seguida por los otros. Era uno bastante fino, justo en el centro de la aldea.

—Vaya, Sakura, esta vez te luciste—comentó Kakashi mirando todo a su alrededor. Sakura le sonrió desde su asiento. Se habían sentado en una mesa redonda que tenía velas encendidas al centro.

—Gracias. Supongo que es buen uso de mi merecido sueldo.

—Shizune me dijo que trabajas mucho, a veces demasiado— dijo el mayor, analizando el rostro de su alumna.

—Bueno, acordé con Tsunade-sama que iba a trabajar en el hospital pero que no renunciaría a mis misiones de ninja, así que quiero acabar con cuantos pacientes pueda lo antes posible así puedo cumplirlas tranquila— respondió Sakura, jugando con sus manos.

Sentado entre Sasuke y Sai justo al frente de Sakura se encontraba Naruto, dado vuelta sobre su asiento cual niño pequeño, con la mirada clavada en la puerta como si de esta fuera a emerger un monstruo o semejante.

Vio entrar a un hombre regordete que al parecer buscaba a alguien entre las mesas.

—El teme es más delgado que él… — musitó hablando para sí mismo. Sasuke lo miró bruscamente.

— ¿Qué mierda dices, Naruto?— le preguntó en voz baja, porque al parecer Sakura se encontraba demasiado entablada en una conversación con su maestro.

—No creo que sea ése, ¿verdad?— le preguntó Naruto, ignorando el peligro en el tono de voz de su amigo.

Sasuke llevó su mirada hacia donde miraba el rubio. Observó al señor al que se refería y negó internamente al instante. Pero el hombre empezó a caminar hacia su mesa y ambos lo observaron horrorizados a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

—Qué mal gusto tiene Sakura-chan…— musitó Naruto bajito, y Sasuke asintió levemente. Pero resoplaron aliviados cuando el sospechoso pasó por entre las mesas y se perdió en ellas. Naruto inmediatamente volvió a girar en su asiento para ver la puerta.

Esta vez entró por la puerta un joven, el Uzumaki calculó unos veinticinco años, y al igual que el otro, rebuscaba con la mirada entre las mesas. Lo examinó de arriba abajo, y llegó a la conclusión de que Kami no había sido muy generoso con aquel en lo que a imagen se refiere… Vamos, que el muchacho no era para nada apuesto.

—Incluso yo puedo decir que el teme está mucho mejor que eso-dattebayo… — musitó nuevamente para sí mismo, y nuevamente escuchado por Sasuke.

—¿Ahora qué?— le preguntó con poca paciencia, otra vez en voz baja, después de comprobar que Sakura seguía sin prestarles atención.

—¿No será ese de allí, verdad?— le preguntó Naruto, y Sasuke se maldijo interiormente cuando se sorprendió a sí mismo haciéndole caso al otro y mirando curioso hacia la puerta —Mira, deja bastante atrás al cejudo… Está bien, tú eres un amargado y le has amargado la vida a Sakura-chan muchas veces, pero de ahí a cambiarte por eso… Tiene que estar mal de la cabeza-ttebayo.

—Dobe, deja de decir estupideces— masculló Sasuke, volviendo la vista al frente y decidido a ignorar a su amigo, enfocándose en Sakura que se veía bastante nerviosa. Aunque, para su desgracia, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando aquel tipo se acercó a la mesa, tal como el anterior. E hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando éste llegó hasta la pelirrosada y le hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Doctora Haruno.

—¡Buenas noches, Atsushi-san!— devolvió el saludo la chica y luego el otro desapareció de igual manera entre las mesas. De vuelta, Naruto y Sasuke resoplaron aliviados.

—Naruto, haz el favor de sentarte como toca, ¿quieres?— "pidió" con amenaza la Haruno, y el rubio no tuvo más remedio que sentarse como la gente civilizada y terminar con su análisis de sospechosos.

—Te ves nerviosa, Sakura— observó Kakashi, y ella lo miró con ligera angustia —¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

—Es verdad, fea, ¿qué ocurre?— le preguntó en el mismo tono de preocupación Sai.

—Bu-bueno, es sólo q-que…— la kunoichi se mordió el labio ante la mirada de los otros y sacudió la cabeza —Espero que todo salga bien cuando llegue…

—Tranquila, no lo asustaremos— intervino Naruto, sonriéndole para calmarla, aunque ella se mostró aún más nerviosa —No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo controlaré al teme si se quiere pasar de listo…— Sasuke le pegó en la cabeza, y el rubio se la trató de devolver, empezando ambos a forcejear.

— ¡Estense quietos que ya está aquí!— ordenó Sakura, y el berrinche de sus compañeros paró en el momento en que ambos giraban la cabeza hacia la entrada en busca del tan esperado galán. Pero en la puerta se encontraban muchas personas así que no pudieron descubrir cuál era.

—Por favor, sean educados…—pidió casi en un ruego la pelirrosada, y luego de un instante cambió su expresión de preocupación por una alegre al tiempo que una muchacha de rostro dulce y cabello castaño lacio hasta la cadera se instalaba en el asiento de al lado de ella. Tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sakura, paseó su vista por los hombres sentados frente a ellas.

—Hola, disculpen el retraso. Mi nombre es Minami Seiko. Ustedes deben ser Kakashi-san— señaló al anonado ninja copia— Sai-kun— ahora al ANBU— Naruto-kun— ahora al sonriente Uzumaki—y Sasuke-san, ¿verdad? Es un placer conocerlos.

—El placer es nuestro, Seiko-san. Pero Sakura-chan— la aludida –quien se encontraba aguantando la respiración- lo miró con algo parecido al temor en su rostro — ¿Dónde está tu novio?

Las dos muchachas hicieron fuerza descomunal para no caerse de espaldas.

—¿No…? ¿No les contaste?— le susurró la castaña, siendo oída por todos.

—Naruto… Ella es mi "novio"— respondió la pelirrosada, haciendo comillas, borrando con esto todo rastro de tranquilidad en las caras de los cuatro hombres sentados ante ella—Soy…—tomó un respiro profundo— Soy lesbiana.

La afirmación quedó resonando casi dolorosamente en el aire por cinco segundos, hasta que el cerebro del resto del Equipo Siete pareció asimilar las palabras de la kunoichi.

—¡¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?!—exclamaron estrepitosamente los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Sakura tomó una cámara pequeña de su bolso y plasmó la cara de asombro de los cuatro, mientras Seiko reía por lo bajo.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: ¡Jaja, me imagino las caras de "WTF" que deben tener! Sí, creo que estoy loca xD.**

**1.- Ahora sí las advertencias (porque si las ponía desde el principio, arruinaba la sorpresa :P ): leve (casi nada) yuri. Si no les gusta o les incomoda… ¡Oh, vamos! Tienen que admitir que quieren averiguar cómo hará Sasuke para hacer que Sakura vuelva del lado oscuro xD.**

**2.- Si vieron "No se aceptan devoluciones", sabrán de dónde saqué la idea (adoro esa peli :3 ).**

**3.- Gracias a: GIZETLEO; melilove; Minene Uryuu; Lonely Athena; Peace and Love 27; Luna Haruno; Penny Uchiha y whisper by angel's por sus reviews, me alegra mucho haber sembrado la intriga ajaja. También los Favorites & Follows :3 . Espero este también les haya gustado y haber hecho reír (aunque sea un poquito :D) . Sus comentarios me hacen mejorar :) y hacen que me saque tiempito para actualizar más rápido :D . ¡Tengan lindo día!**


	3. Minami Seiko

**DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (con algunas excepciones). Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres- Minami Seiko**

—Que soy lesbiana— afirmó nuevamente la chica, reuniendo valor para mirar a los otros a las impactadas caras —Bueno, en realidad no lo soy, ella es la única mujer que quiero y que podría mirar… Digamos que es la excepción— concluyó, tomando de la mano por sobre la mesa para el desconcierto de los otros a Seiko, quien la miró enternecida.

— ¿Es una especie de broma?— preguntó con seriedad el mayor de todos mirando la cámara que ahora la kunoichi procedía a guardar, formulando la pregunta que bailaba en las mentes de los demás chicos, y Sakura lo miró con desdén.

—No, Kakashi-sensei, no lo es. Lamento no haberles explicado este detalle antes, pero no encontraba cómo ni cuándo hacerlo… Así que preferí decírselos junto a Seiko.

Y después de esa frase aniquiladora, reinó el silencio. Sakura sentía que quería estrangularlos. Todos los días están con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hablando hasta por los codos (a excepción de Sasuke, claro)… Y ahora tenían rostros de muerte de un ser querido reciente, alternando su penetrante mirada entre ambas chicas.

—Bu…Bueno, tendrán que disculparme un momento. Voy… Iré al baño— anunció Seiko, dubitativa, y tras pararse, desapareció de la vista de los otros.

Ni bien lo hizo, el puño de Sakura se descargó con "suavidad" (suavidad hablando de Haruno Sakura) sobre la mesa, haciendo tintinar las copas y atrayendo miradas de otras mesas.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene ese rostro de funeral? ¡Están haciendo sentir mal a Seiko!— les reprochó con rudeza la kunoichi.

—¿Y cómo quieres que estemos, Sakura?— le preguntó aún serio Kakashi —Nos vienes con la noticia de que estás saliendo con una chica, como si eso fuera algo que se escucha todos los días…

—¡Mierda, Sasuke!— exclamó Naruto, recién saliendo de su estupefacción, y el mencionado lo miró con confusión —¡Has traumado tanto a Sakura-chan que se ha vuelto lesbiana, resentida con los hombres!— Sasuke lo miró con ira, la aludida volteó los ojos, Naruto le tomó la mano con desespero y empezó a hablar muy rápidamente —Sakura-chan: no todos somos como el teme, todavía existen los chicos que te tratarían como te mereces. No tienes que fijarte en las mujeres aún, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a buscar novio… Chouji está disponible y ahora que está delgado está en la mira de varias, puedo hacer que Kiba o Shikamaru terminen con sus novias, Kakashi-sensei todavía no está tan viejo… Yo aún estoy soltero y déjame decirte que después de la Guerra soy uno de los más codiciados, pero por favor… ¡No te vuelvas lesbiana-dattebayo!

Sakura retiró su mano de la del rubio como si el simple contacto quemara, mostrándose molesta.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Naruto? Quiero a Seiko-chan, no deseo estar con nadie más. No me importa si no es hombre, o si no es lo normal… Quiero estar con ella.

—¡Pero es una chica-dattebayo!

—¿Y qué con eso?— soltó con fastidio la kunoichi. Luego miró a Sai y lo apuntó —¡Sai también era gay!

Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke miraron al aludido que a su vez les devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, como quien es acusado de un crimen pero tiene la conciencia limpia. Entonces los tres primeros movieron sus sillas para alejarse un poco del ANBU, incluso Sasuke, que no se encontraba al lado de Sai.

—No es verdad. Te dije que había leído en un libro que algunas de mis conductas pertenecían al perfil de una persona así, pero lo cierto es que…

—Como sea, cállate —cortó Sasuke, ceñudo. Ahora tendría aún más distancia con aquel ANBU.

—No espero que me feliciten, ni que me entiendan…— empezó Sakura — sólo que me apoyen. Yo lo haría.

Los otros observaron su rostro casi suplicante por unos segundos, y luego Kakashi dijo:

—Pues creo que será un gran desperdicio para los hombres…— miró de soslayo a Sasuke, luego otra vez a Sakura y le sonrió —pero si así eres feliz, Sakura, bienvenida sea Seiko.

—Fea, tu novia es linda y dulce…— dijo Sai a manera de respuesta a la pregunta imaginaria de la kunoichi, y aunque ésta lo miró con cierto desdén, sonrió. Luego miró a Sasuke.

—Es tu vida. No necesitas nuestro permiso— dijo, serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No les estaba pidiendo permiso, Sasuke-kun— empezó Sakura, arrastrando el sufijo —Ella es la persona que quiero ahora, y ustedes son importantes para mí, por lo tanto lo son para Seiko.

—Hmp— fue lo único que respondió Sasuke. Entonces la kunoichi miró a Naruto quien se encontraba mirando la mesa.

—Naruto…— llamó suavemente, y el otro la miró con ojos dudosos.

Había tenido la esperanza de que sus dos mejores amigos se enamoraran, incluso después de todo lo que pasó. Hasta a veces podría jurar que era amor lo que veía en los ojos de Sasuke al mirar a Sakura. Pero era ella la que, después de la Guerra, se había empeñado en construir únicamente amistad con el Uchiha, ignorando toda clase de insinuación de que a ella le seguía gustando, o riéndose ante la simple mención. Y aunque él mismo había renunciado a la pelirrosada hace ya un buen tiempo, su deseo más grande era verla feliz con la persona que ella había amado toda su vida, o al menos hasta hace no mucho.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. Sabes que yo te apoyo en todo— respondió finalmente Naruto, y Sakura sonrió radiante.

—Bueno, cállense porque ahí viene— aconsejó Kakashi, señalando con la mirada hacia detrás de Sakura. —Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

—Hoy hay mucha gente, ¿verdad?— comentó Seiko, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Sakura.

—En fin de semana, es muy concurrido…— comentó Kakashi, y Seiko se sintió más aliviada porque el ambiente estaba mucho menos tenso que antes.

—Vamos a ordenar comida— propuso Sakura, haciéndole una seña al mesero.

Cada uno pidió lo que más le apetecía (osea Naruto pidió ramen), y cuando llegó el turno de Sakura, Sasuke notó cómo Seiko ordenaba por ella, diciendo qué debía llevar su plato y qué no. Bufó con fastidio. Como si la conociese mejor que ellos mismos…

—Dígannos, Seiko, Sakura, ¿cómo se conocieron?— preguntó Kakashi.

—Tú cuéntales— le dijo Sakura al oído a su pareja, y la otra sonriendo asintió.

—Bueno, yo toco la guitarra y canto, creo que debo empezar por ahí…

_Cuando terminó la Guerra, dejando a muchas personas sin sus seres queridos quienes cayeron en batalla, salí a las calles guitarra en mano a manera de apoyo hacia ellos. Iba al cementerio y al monumento a los caídos para cantar en honor a ellos. Tiempo después, y como ya se me había hecho costumbre, cantaba en plazas, parques, las calles…_

_Una buena mañana de invierno, estaba cantando en medio del mercado de la aldea:_

—_Aunque sea un día gris, puedes cambiar su suerte. Pinta un mundo ideal… _

_Ahí fue cuando la escuché:_

—_No te quedes ahí. Unidos somos fuertes, y nadie nos detendrá…_

_No la encontré a primera vista, así que empecé a caminar aun tocando la guitarra y cantando:_

—_Hoy es un día perfecto para empezar, despierta en ti la magia y hazla brillar. Vive un momento especial. Los sueños realidad, con una estrella fugaz. Si cantamos juntos, ¡todos nos volvemos uno! Despierta la magia que vive en ti…_

_Entonces la vi entre la poca gente que había a mi alrededor. Ni siquiera alcancé a escuchar los aplausos. Si pudiera encontrar una palabra para describirla, sería "perfecta". Ahí estaba ella: su cabello rosa algo despeinado con el viento y adornado con copos de nieve, en un brazo llevaba varios libros pesados; en el otro, un ramo de rosas del color de su cabello. Me miraba con sus preciosos ojos jades de tal manera que sentí mis rodillas temblar. _

—_¡Me encanta esa canción!— me dijo, alegre. Nunca había sentido mi boca tan paralizada, incapaz de hablar y seca. Me habré visto como una idiota._

—_Y también me gusta la Navidad: las luces, todo adornado y la nieve cayendo… Le da un toque de magia, ¿no crees?— me limité a asentir levemente. — Personas como tú también le dan magia a las calles de Konoha… Me quedaría a escucharte cantar más, pero tengo que trabajar. Hokage-sama no nos da un respiro ni en Navidad… ¡Pero no le cuentes que te dije eso!— su despiste me pareció lo más tierno en esta vida—¡Ah, por cierto!— se acercó y depositó una de las rosas en mi temblorosa mano —Feliz navidad, tienes la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida. _

_Y me dedicó la sonrisa más sincera y maravillosa que alguien se pudiera imaginar, y se alejó de mí, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de personas a las que compadecí por no haberla admirado como hice yo. El rosa es mi color favorito desde entonces. _

_Pero, ¡tonta de mí! No le había preguntado su nombre… ¡Vamos, ni siquiera había podido articular palabra! Entonces decidí guardar mi guitarra en su estuche, y con la rosa en mano, salí disparada en la dirección en la que ella se había marchado. La divisé a lo lejos, pero tarde: ya se encontraba entrando en el hospital de Konoha. Así que trabajaba allí... Decidí que la esperaría en el mercado al día siguiente y así fue, reuní valor y le pregunté su nombre._

_Ella era muy amable y extrovertida, así que no tardamos en hacernos amigas. Después de dos meses así, y un día que le había llevado el almuerzo al trabajo, no pude guardar más mis sentimientos y… La besé._

—¡¿La besaste?!— preguntaron los cuatro hombres mirando a Seiko con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella rió cantarina y enrojeció un poco desviando la vista, entonces miraron a Sakura —¡¿Te besó?!

—No se hagan, eso es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿o no están enterados?— les respondió Sakura, divertida.

—Sí, pero…—Naruto hizo una mueca al tratar de imaginarse aquello — ¿y después qué pasó?— preguntó ansioso.

—Creo que ahora es tu turno de contar la historia, cariño…— dijo Seiko, y Sakura asintió.

—No fue algo que me esperaba, ¡ni siquiera me lo había imaginado…!

—_¡Se-Seiko-chan!— me alejé un poco de ella, desconcertada. —¿Qué…?_

—_¡Te quiero, Sakura-chan!— abrí los ojos a más no poder— Yo… Te quiero demasiado. Y me cuesta conformarme sólo con tu amistad cuando lo que deseo es que me quieras de la manera en que yo te quiero a ti. Entenderé si no quieres… ¡Pero no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga! Por favor… Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo, e-estaré esperando tu respuesta…_

_Y sin darme oportunidad ni a rechistar, salió disparada por la puerta dejándome con la cabeza hecha un lío. Por una semana la estuve evitando, por no saber que decirle, me quedaba en casa de Ino o Ten Ten, aunque no les conté nada; y por otra semana, Tsunade nos mandó a la misión de Kumokagure. Pero después de mucho pensarlo, comprendí que no quería alejarme de ella, y que era feliz a su lado. _

—Entonces lo primero que hizo al volver a la aldea fue ir a mi casa, y ni bien abrí la puerta me plantó un beso de novela que me dejó sin aire. El resto no lo cuento por respeto a nuestra intimidad— concluyó con una sonrisa pícara Seiko, mientras Sakura enrojecía como remolacha.

—¡Podías haber obviado eso, Seiko-chan!— reprochó avergonzada la kunoichi, mientras su novia reía. Sasuke y Naruto quedaron con la mandíbula casi por los suelos; Sai se mostraba sorprendido al tiempo que anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta que había traído; y Kakashi… Kakashi tenía una mano empalmada a lo largo de su boca y nariz.

—Discúlpenme un momento, iré al baño…— se excusó, levantándose de su silla para impedir que notaran el sangrado nasal que su fiel máscara bien ocultaba.

—¿Se sentirá mal?— preguntó Seiko, preocupada.

—No lo creo— respondió la pelirrosada entrecerrando los ojos. Porque Kakashi (afanado en esos condenados libros pervertidos de Jiraiya), no era tan ignorante en esos temas como al parecer lo eran Naruto, Sasuke y sobre todo Sai.

—Bueno… Entonces ya llevamos juntas casi tres meses y contando— añadió con dulzura Seiko, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

—Vaya… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sakura lesbiana…— balbuceó Naruto, aún sin poder creérselo de todo, riendo nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El mesero llegó con la comida y todos agarraron palillos para atacar a la deliciosa cena frente a ellos. Kakashi volvió sosteniendo un pañuelo por si las dudas.

—Pero ya hemos hablado de nosotras, quiero saber de ustedes. Kakashi-san, ¿qué pensó cuando vio a sus alumnos la primera vez?

—Que eran unos mocosos idiotas sin remedio— soltó Kakashi sin pensarlo, y pronto descubrió las miradas asesinas de Naruto, Sakura y un poco Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué dijiste?— preguntó con amenaza la kunoichi.

—Bueno, no podía formular un concepto mejor de unos niños que hicieron la broma del borrador el primer día que me conocen, ¿qué esperaban?

—¡Jaja! ¿Hicieron eso? ¡Mis amigos y yo se lo hacíamos a la profesora de matemáticas por ser vieja cascarrabias! ¡Ni siquiera sabía qué la había golpeado!— se carcajeaba Seiko, contagiando a los demás –menos Sasuke- cuando imitaba a la señora sobándose la cabeza.

—Sí… Sasuke era el que daba menos problemas de los tres. Él siempre fue más tranquilo que esos dos. Naruto se la pasaba fastidiando y Sakura pegándole— contó Kakashi. Seiko, siguiendo el consejo de Sakura, prefirió no preguntar nada sobre el Uchiha.

— ¿Y Sai-kun? ¿Qué hacía él?—preguntó mirando al aludido.

—Yo no estaba en el Equipo por ese entonces— respondió Sai.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuándo entraste?— preguntó curiosa Seiko. Sakura se tensó sin que la otra la viera.

—Como Sasuke-san había abandonado la aldea, el Equipo necesitaba tener tres miembros y un líder para funcionar. Yo vendría a ser el reemplazo de Sasuke-san en el equipo— y ahí salía el gran don de Sai para decir cosas fuera de lugar con el menor tacto posible. Naruto y Sakura intercambiaron miradas de horror, Kakashi miraba de reojo el rostro serio del Uchiha y Sai sonreía sin saber qué demonios había pasado.

"Carajo, Sai. Siempre hablando de más" se lamentó internamente la kunoichi.

Sasuke, más allá de mirar con desdén al ANBU por soltar la lengua sin reparo, miraba con molestia cómo Seiko se ponía nerviosa y buscaba la manera de zafarse de aquello.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces tienen ventaja sobre los otros equipos— comentó improvisando una sonrisa la desdichada Minami, y Sakura se apresuró a agregar:

—Claro, aunque a veces nos quieren robar a Sai o a Kakashi-sensei— la pelirrosada miró significativamente a su maestro como invitándole a seguirle la corriente.

—Otra cosa es que ustedes me cambian por Yamato— replicó haciéndose al ofendido Kakashi, levantando la nariz.

—Yamato-taicho nos lleva a baños termales y a comer, en cambio tú, Kakashi-sensei, siempre te andas perdiendo por los senderos de la vida…— comentó Naruto.

—Qué convenencieros me salieron, ¿eh?— Seiko se rió por lo que dijo Kakashi.

—Quiero preguntarles acerca de Sakura. ¿Cómo era ella? Siempre me dice que cuando era pequeña era muy molesta— a Sasuke le tincó esa última palabra, entonces observó a Sakura quien empalidecía poco a poco, sin ser vista por su novia —Y que después se volvió un poco más tranquila, aunque Naruto-kun siempre logra sacarla de quicio…

—La fea tiene un temperamento horrible, tal como su maestra— opinó Sai.

— ¡Deja de decirme fea o lo lamentarás, incauto!— exclamó Sakura, furiosa, agitando un puño.

— ¿Lo ven?

—Sakura, no hay necesidad de gritar. Apuesto que Sai-kun te lo dice por cariño, porque eres la chica más linda en todo el planeta— apaciguó Seiko, llevando el mechón que tapaba el ojo izquierdo de la pelirrosada detrás de su oreja. A Sasuke se le revolvieron las entrañas al contemplar la empalagosa e inusual escena, sin duda era algo que no se lo hubiera esperando ni aunque se lo hubiesen advertido.

—Sakura era demasiado tierna y dulce— empezó Naruto juntando sus manos —sobre todo con el te-

Una patada por debajo de la mesa hizo que Naruto se quedara sin aliento, mientras Seiko lo miraba confundida.

.

.

.

_Despierta la magia- canción navideña Coca Cola 2009._

**N/A: Aquí lo dejo por hoy. Espero que les haya divertido .**

**Gracias a: melilove; Lonely Athena; MichelleLeeHan; GIZETLEO; Luna Haruno; Penny Uchiha; Minene Uryuu; Peace and Love 27; 97-Lilly; whisper by angel's; BloodyDarkRose9; ; aRiElLa95 y Cami-Sempai por sus reviews que me hicieron saltar en una pata :3 . También a los nuevos Favorites & Follows. Tengan lindo día :3**


End file.
